


Along With the Wind

by FallenBloodDrops (orphan_account)



Series: Xeniz ABC [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: ABC Challenge, Along with the wind, Athenariaisa, Echizen Ryoma - Freeform, F/M, OC, One-side crush, Ryoma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FallenBloodDrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen-san...it seems like my affection for you is going to brush past you...</p>
<p>Along with the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along With the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me the ABC challenge, and this is letter A.  
> As the letters might be in different fandoms, I will put them into a collection soon.

Main Characters: Ryoma, OC

Minor: None

Challenge: Xeniz ABC

Prompt: Along with the wind

Type: No songfics

Words: 354

# Along With the Wind

Echizen Ryoma, the prodigy of tennis, was someone everyone in Seishun Academy knew. Whether it was nerds, other jocks, or plain students, Echizen Ryoma was no stranger to them. However, they were all strangers to him.

 

She was no different. A book lover, often in the library, saw him first after school while she was reading. The way he moved, the determination in his eyes, it was the first time she was truly interested in something that wasn’t literature.

 

He didn’t know just how many people actually liked him---tennis was his world, his life. And because of that, she wasn’t the only one to fall for him. She was one of the countless.

 

Slowly, she started to read next to the window, with a clear view to the tennis courts every tennis practice, just to see him with that fierce expression. She valued these moments greatly, as they weren’t in the same class and this was the only time where she could ogle at him in the open.

 

Soon, reading next to the window became reading against the library wall, then to under the sakura tree right next to the courts, until finally, she actually put her book down to stand against the fence to watch him play.

 

Knowing his name, interests, and background wasn’t enough anymore. She wanted to find out the meaning behind his cap, his red racket, those beautiful eyes of his.   
Echizen was a puzzle, and she was falling even deeper by trying to figure him out.

 

Maybe it was her fear of rejection. Maybe the two girls who seemed to be the only female companionship he allowed. Maybe she just didn’t think it was possible...

but the few days before vacation started, she tried to confess to him about her feelings...but couldn’t. The words were stuck in her throat, never being able to escape her throat.

  
She made up some stupid excuse about how she mistook him for someone else, and ran away, face burning up in mortification.

 

Echizen-san, she thought, it seems that my affection for you is going to brush past you...

 

_Along with the wind._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a fic that had been in my files for quite a bit of time. It's my first ever PoT story...so this is actually kinda exciting~  
> I'm a new author on Archive of Our Own, but have been on Fanfiction.net for a long time. You can find me there: 'I am Athena daughter of Zeus'. Of course, I'll also add all my stories on there to this website too.


End file.
